Your Tender Touch
by Yuki moon
Summary: AU Two brothers of complete opposites and a girl next-door… love can take on many twists and turns, as well as the heart. (Inu+Kag. or Sess.+Kag. … Miroku+Sango) Nothing special. Just your average romance fic ;)


AU Two brothers of complete opposites and a girl next-door. love can take on many twists and turns, as well as the heart. (Inu+Kag. or Sess.+Kag. ... Miroku+Sango) Nothing special. Just your average romance fic ;)  
  
Authors Note: Nothing much to say yet. Read and review please. Some characters are OOC. Oh gawd, I just gotta cry ... I picked such a corny title. Well, there's nothing better than love, ne? It's everywhere. Get use to it. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Solely. Too bad she doesn't own Aya and Ken from Weiss Kreuz. If she did, she'd whip them sexy bishounens up into one cute manga with love triangles everywhere. ^_^ I'd especially love that. Aya+Ken forever! ;)  
  
|YOUR TENDER TOUCH|  
  
-----CHAPTER ONE-----  
  
"Do you have anywhere else to go? Your apartment, maybe?" Kagome stared at the boy who was lazily lying on her living room couch, with an amused look on her face. Daylight was just starting to approach and she had just gotten up to get ready for school.  
  
The boy grinned. "Don't tell me you hate seeing my face early in the morning. Starts your morning, doesn't it?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I*love* waking up just to see you."  
  
He raised his eyebrows and his lips curled a bit. "What's with the sarcasm? Are you trying to imply something?"  
  
"Obviously, Mr. Sexy. I want you out of here, does this tell you anything?"  
  
The white haired boy sighed and raised his hands up in defeat. "Alright, I'll do as the princess says. But don't come crying to me when you're in need of a company to keep you warm at night." He did his oh-so- sexy grin and winked.  
  
"And when have I done that?" she laughed.  
  
The boy stood up and chuckled. "You're just evil, princess. See ya later." With that, he left. Kagome couldn't help but smile. She was grateful. She couldn't hate the guy. He was always there for her after her parents left for foreign trips a couple years ago.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what would I do without you?"  
  
-----  
  
Kagome quickly tied her shoelaces before grabbing her schoolbag and headed out the front door. She ran a hand through her dark locks of hair. The early autumn morning always seemed to calm her. She, for a fact, enjoyed it. The wetness in the air ... the falling leaf of red, orange, gold and occasional brown...autumn was at its best.  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
She turned to glance at her caller, only to find Sesshoumaru drive up her driveway. He honked. "Miss me much?" he called out to her.  
  
"Only a whole lot!" she teased as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh geez, you really are cruel."  
  
Kagome smirked. "So what are you up to? Don't tell me you're cutting classes," she was a class rep, and although he was a grade higher than her, it was in her honor to report any kind of misbehavior in the student body that she was aware of.  
  
"No, nothing like that." He paused to look at her in the eyes for a while before saying a thing. "Do you need a ride to school?"  
  
Kagome was a bit surprised. He had always asked her, but this time. he seemed so serious and. desperate?  
  
"Er-no thanks," she replied. "I'll just walk to school. I like it that way."  
  
"..."  
  
"So, um see ya. Thanks for asking," she waved before strolling off.  
  
Sesshoumaru hesitated before speaking. "You don't mind if I leave my car here and walk with you, do you?"  
  
Kagome blinked. Seriously, what was wrong with him today? "N-no, I don't mind. If you don't mind being seen with a lower class student, that is."  
  
He laughed. "Naw, you're cool. You're even cooler than them drunkards I have as friends." He got out of his car and caught up with her. "Hey, you wanna pick up someone with me later tonight?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh, just some dinky half-brother of mine. He used to live in Kyoto, but now he's moving in with my mom and me. His mother apparently wants him to get a better education here, in Tokyo."  
  
"Sure. I don't have any plans."  
  
-----  
  
"How can you not know him? He's your brother, isn't he? At this rate, we'll be looking all night!" Kagome exclaimed. The two of them had arrived at the airport hours ago, but had no luck of finding Sesshoumaru's half-brother. Kagome only hoped that the boy had been worried and had called someone by now.  
  
"How should I know? I haven't met the kid in years!" The two of them were freaking out. Looking for someone had never been so tough.  
  
"So, basically you have no clue what the hell he looks like?"  
  
"No."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, look for a boy your age, I guess-"  
  
"-Is that him?" she nearly screamed. Kagome ached so much to go home and finish her homework. She never knew that when she agreed with Sesshoumaru, she'd be throwing hours of studies into the trash.  
  
"Hn?" he turned to look where her finger was pointing. A boy with the same snow-colored hair as his seemed to be leaning against a wall with bags and luggage beside him, looking bored. "Maybe," came his reply.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Well, it's better to ask then ponder on wondrous thoughts. Stay here, I'll be back." The girl ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome called to the boy. "Are you Inu Yasha?"  
  
She received a blank, but rather annoyed look from the person. ".And who are you?" he asked. Truth be told, she knew this guy hated her. Most people were usually nice at first meetings, weren't they? If he had been a girl, she would think that it was PMS.  
  
"Um, I...I'm Sesshou-"  
  
"-Really, huh? And where the hell has he been? I've been freezing my ass for hours. Well, whatever. Just take me home already." He stood up and collected his belongings.  
  
"Geez, you sure are nice," she muttered under her breath. She had never met anyone so rude and selfish in her life before.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?"  
  
She let out an irritated sigh. "No, nothing." She then led him to his brother.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome wrapped a towel around her wet body. After an encounter with Mr. PMS, she came straight to the shower when she arrived back home... and yet; the car drive back kept on reappearing in her head.  
  
"Inu Yasha... Inu Yasha my ass," she muttered angrily. On the way home, she had no clue why the hell she had been trying to steal glances at him. Sure, he was handsome... she could give him that. How could he not be? He was partially blood related to Sesshoumaru, who was one of drooled at guys at school.  
  
But there was something to that mysterious white haired boy that she just met. He was so quiet, and when he talked, it would usually be more like yelling. She just didn't understand Inu Yasha. There was like an invisible wall surrounding him. Kagome sighed before dismissing the thought from her head. He was probably just another guy with some troubles. Everyone had troubles of his or her own sooner of later. There was no need to concern over him.  
  
She opened the bathroom door and walked out.  
  
"Well, well, you're finally done. And not dressed either?"  
  
Kagome gasped. Her eyes roamed the room until she spotted Sesshoumaru lying on her bed. "And what the hell are you doing in my room?" she retorted.  
  
He chuckled. "You know, Princess, you should lock the door when you're using the bathroom. Someone could just easily barge in there."  
  
Her face turned a beet red. And how would he know that? "Then tell me what exactly were you doing!"  
  
Sesshoumaru snickered. "Hey, I merely peeked."  
  
"UGH! I shouldn't have given you them damn keys! I want them back!" Kagome was hysterically angry that she literally jumped on him and tore at his jean pockets, searching for some kind of hard metal that could've been the extra key to her apartment.  
  
"Give them back Sesshoumaru, you jerk!" she cried as she kept on rummaging at his -oh-so-many pockets. This situation was more than embarrassing.  
  
"H-hey! Watch where your hands are princess!" he said. Sesshoumaru grunted. This girl was going mad. He caught both of her hands and suddenly pinned her down onto the bed. Kagome let out a sound of pain. He then, buckled his knees with hers so that she could stop moving and squirming around beneath him. It was only about a feet or so that separated their two bodies. His fully clothe and hers. well, there was the towel.  
  
"Let go of me!" she exclaimed as she still tried to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Now listen, I didn't mean to insult you, you know that," he said as a matter-of-fact. His eyes were narrowed and they had an icy look over them. They pierced into her brown ones; and all of sudden, she stopped trying. She had never seen him look so. so. dangerous?  
  
Kagome couldn't say anything. What was there to say? She had never seen this side of him before. All she could do was stare into those piercing crimson eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru finally let out the breath that he had been holding on to. "I'm sorry, I apologize."  
  
"..."  
  
He gulped. "Kagome... I..." He didn't finish his sentence before he gently pressed his face against the hollow of her warm neck. So soft... yet, so welcoming.  
  
Kagome tensed at the touch. She felt so awkward. But her body had betrayed her thoughts. She tilted her head to the side so that his face could rest upon her easily. She heard him take in the sweet aroma of her.  
  
"Princess, you smell beautiful," he slowly whispered into her ear. His warm breath across her wet skin sent tickles down her spine. Kagome's heart did a leap. She just hoped that he couldn't hear her heart beating rapidly. But then, as she lay silently there, she swore she could hear his. She heard the beatings and the intakes of breathings he took. 1... 2... 3...  
  
"S-Seshou... maru..."  
  
He nuzzled against her neck. "Tell me princess, why were you calling out Inu Yasha's name?"  
  
-----End of Chapter One of 'Your Tender Touch'  
  
Authors Note: Wow. I outdid myself there. I'm actually proud of this first chapter. Really. This might just turn out to be a better story than I thought. Who knows. Sesshoumaru is OBVIOUSLY OOC! (Besides, it's 5 in the morning right now) I couldn't help it. I hate writing 'cold' characters. But, to be honest, I enjoy writing him the most. *sigh* my dear prince... nah, he's all yours; my little gift for you readers. Just don't take my Aya and Ken from me. ^_^  
  
I'm not sure what the pairings will be yet...so for you reviewers-give me some suggestions and do tell me what you think. I love hearing from you. ;)  
  
--Yuki Moon. 


End file.
